russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrea Brillantes Joins ‘Iskul Bukol’
February 6, 2018 Teen star Andrea Brillantes is now part of IBC-13’s hit primetime sitcom Iskul Bukol, which is topbilled by the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Priness Raisa Dayrit, the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez, the Showbiz Royalty Sweetheart Maxene Magalona and the Comedy Prince Patrick Destura. Andrea Brillantes In her official Instagram account, the 14-year-old Andrea, one of the industry’s most talented young actresses, recently shared and posted photos of her while taping for the sitcom. “I have always pretty as she work with IBC and Secarats. I’m here, I’m excited that I have been given the opportunity to work here,” Andrea said in the contract signing held today (Feb 6) with IBC EVP Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC Entertainment Head Wilma Galvante, and Secarats Owner and Producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. Andrea also already attend her third year (Grade 9) high school studies at Angelicum College in Quezon City. Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Andrea Brillantes (school uniform) Following the month-long 1st anniversary of the curriculum-based sitcom, Iskul Bukol welcomes the newest addition to its high school student of Diliman High School – Andrea Brillantes. “I’m happy to be me as part of the show especially because of its high school story as she learned with the lead stars Joyce, Keith and Raisa,” said Andrea, who plays the role of Andrea Garcia, where she introduced into the curriculum-based sitcom as a new transfer classmate at Diliman High School who always copies homeworks from Joyce (Abestano) and Patrick (Destura). She is also an accomplice to the Escalera sister's comedic pranks. “I’ll try a new character as she study. I hope the viewers will like a high school teenager.” (up): Aries Ace Espanola (school uniform), Justin Ward (school uniform), Miguel David (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Harold Rementilla (school uniform), Andres Muhlach (school uniform), Nathaniel Britt (school uniform), (down): Angelica Marañon (school uniform), Lorin Gabriella Bektas (school uniform), Zhyvel Mallari (school uniform), Keith Cruz (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Patrisha Samson (school uniform), Andrea Brillantes (school uniform), Mianne Fajardo (school uniform), Sajj Geronimo (school uniform) When asked whether she will learn in the hillarious high school story of the Escalera sisters and Raisa Ungasis, Andrea simply replied, ”That’s my girl as we should watch out for.” Abestano and Cruz played the role of the Escalera sisters, the half-siblings of their father Tonton Escalera (played by Gutierrez), who ploted learner schemes much to the value of their high school teacher, Ma'am Maxene (played by Magalona), Tonton's love interest. Dayrit in turn is Raisa Ungasis, an attractive and intelligent high school girl, also the object of the Escalera sisters' friendship. Destura playing the very popular high school boy Patrick Loyzaga who has a crush on Joyce. Mr. Fu, who played Principal Oscar, one of the show's supporting characters as the high school principal. Patrisha Samson, whose character Patrisha Vega as a good friend of Keith and Joyce in this show. Justin Ward plays Keith's bestfriend Justin Aquino. Harold Rementilla plays Raisa's boyfriend Harold Montero. Brillantes, who plays the role as Andrea Garcia, Joyce and Keith's accomplice and a pretty high school tween, along with Mianne Fajardo as Mianne Gaviola and Sajj Geronimo as Sajj Solizar are their classmates of Andrea. Andres Muhlach plays Patrisha's good friend Andres Bautista whose Keith (Joyce's sister in the series) likes. Nathaniel Britt plays Patrick's classmate Nathaniel Guevara. Angelica Marañon plays the high school villain girl Angelica Pangilinan as a villain to Joyce. Alodia Gosiengdiao who plays Ma'am Alodia, the very nice teacher and librarian at the library of Diliman High School for the library. Amanda Lapus, who plays Ma'am Amanda, the nurse at the school clinic of Diliman High School. Tess Antonio, who plays Aning Francia, the owner of the public high school cafeteria Aning's Coffeeteria. Victor Basa also served as waiters, playing the role of Victor Tejada. Robby Mananquil played as Robby Arellano, the coach of Diliman High School where the respective high school volleyball teams competed against each other for a varsity match. The cast of 'Iskul Bukol' led by Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Tonton Gutierrez and Maxene Magalona ((up at the back of the chalkboard): Mr. Fu (principal), Mely Tagasa (teacher), Andres Muhlach (school uniform), Nathaniel Britt (school uniform), Alodia Gosiengdiao (teacher), Amanda Lapus (teacher), Andrea Brillantes (school uniform), Mianne Fajardo (school uniform), Sajj Geronimo (school uniform), Tess Antonio, Victor Basa, Robby Mananquil; (down): Patrisha Samson (school uniform), Justin Ward (school uniform) (school chair), Keith Cruz (school uniform) (school chair), Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair), Tonton Gutierrez, Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) (school chair), Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura (school uniform) (school chair), Harold Rementilla (school uniform) (school chair), Angelica Marañon (school uniform), Robby Mananquil) (classroom of Diliman High School) Since the sitcom revived and premiered in 2017, a brainchild of IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. and based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), Iskul Bukol has been a consistent top-rater on weekends and has always been part of the top 30 list of most watched programs in the country. Aside from the laughter it brings, the show also imparts to viewers valuable lessons of high school life and promotes good values and moral lessons. The merchandise like school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), dolls, wall clocks, stickers, posters, among others are also being sold available in the market, and Iskul Bukol app and Iskul Bukol Mobile Game App (Android Apps on Google Play and iOS). Its soundtrack album of the sitcom released under IBC Records and Ivory Music & Video in May 24, 2017. The curriculum-based sitcom was such a huge hit despite the social networking sites like the top trending topics on Twitter, one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook, Instagram and the most viewed program in the video-on-demand site IBC Video and HOOQ with more than 25 million page viewers as of April 2017. Catch the newest high school student of Diliman High School, Andrea Garcia in the hilarious and exciting high school teen story of the Escalera sisters and Raisa Ungasis in Iskul Bukol, every Saturday, 7:15PM after PBA on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Other weekend comedy shows of the Kapinoy network every Saturday night include Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. For more updates, log on to the official website at IskulBukol.IBC.com.ph, follow @IskulBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskulBukolIBC. ''Iskul Bukol'' characters (Diliman High School) Setting in Diliman High School (photoshoot in December 30, 2017) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (classroom of Diliman High School) (chalkboard) :Keith Cruz (school uniform) (hallway of Diliman High School) (stair) :Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) (classroom of Diliman High School) (school chair) (sit) :Tonton Gutierrez (hallway of Diliman High School) :Maxene Magalona (teacher) (classroom of Diliman High School) (teacher's school desk in front of the chalkboard) :Patrick Destura (school uniform) (classroom of Diliman High School) (school chair) :Mr. Fu (principal's office of Diliman High School) :Patrisha Samson (school uniform) (hallway of Diliman High School outside the library) :Justin Ward (school uniform) (classroom of Diliman High School) (school chair) (sit) :Harold Rementilla (school uniform) (hallway of Diliman High School outside the classroom) :Andrea Brillantes (school uniform) (classroom of Diliman High School) (teacher's school desk in front of the chalkboard/school chair) :Mianne Fajardo (school uniform) (classroom of Diliman High School) (school chair) (sit) :Sajj Geronimo (school uniform) (classroom of Diliman High School) (school chair) :Andres Muhlach (school uniform) (classroom of Diliman High School) (hallway of Diliman High School outside the computer library) :Nathaniel Britt (school uniform) (classroom of Diliman High School) :Angelica Marañon (school uniform) (classroom of Diliman High School) :Alodia Gosiengfiao (teacher) (library of Diliman High School) :Amanda Lapus (teacher) (school clinic of Diliman High School) :Tess Antonio (cafeteria owner) (Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School) (customer) :Victor Basa (waiter) (Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School) (tray) :Robby Mananquil (computer laboratory of Diliman High School) ''Iskul Bukol'': Episode 56 (February 10, 2018) :In the opening scene before the intro, during the morning breakdast at the Escalera house, Joyce is preparing her breakfast and baon because of Tonton while she learned at Diliman High School. Tonton showed Joyce got a sexy dance and begin sexy dancing. :After intro, at the classroom of Diliman High School, Ma'am Maxene loves her classmates. There's a new classmate has just transferred to Diliman High School--introducing a tween girl named Andrea Garcia. :Joyce with their girls of Diliman High School plays volleyball. Joyce is so winning pretty because they won at the volleyball game. Diliman High School Volleyball Game Girls :Team Joyce: :Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) (P.E. uniform) :Keith Escalera (Keith Cruz) (P.E. uniform) :Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit) (P.E. uniform) :versus :Team Lorin: :Angelica Pangilingan (Angelica Marañon) (P.E. uniform) :Lorin Alexandra (Lorin Gabriella Bektas) (P.E. uniform) :Zhyvel Fernandez (Zhyvel Mallari) (P.E. uniform) :Cheerdance Tweens: :Andrea Garcia (Andrea Brillantes) (P.E. uniform) :Mianne Gaviola (Mianne Fajardo) (P.E. uniform) :Sajj Solizar (Sajj Geronimo) (P.E. uniform)